Amazing
by Alstroe
Summary: "Dawn, you are...amazing," Ash started, looking at me with those eyes of his in that way only he can. Oneshot.


I don't own Pokémon! Hopefully you already know that. ;)

* * *

Amazing

When I got there, the whole club was shaking. An Azurill in the corner was blowing multicolored bubbles onto the dance floor, where a mass of trainers was dancing wildly. A Mr. Mime was DJing the event, and it looked like he was good at it- his owner, also the owner of the club, looked on approvingly as the tip jar filled and the teens danced.

Working my way through the dark crowd lit only by disco balls and neon lights, I stood on my tiptoes, looking for Ash and Brock. I had told them I'd meet them later- I had to get ready after all! Some boys whistled as I walked past, but I ignored them- Where were my friends?

Suddenly, I saw a mop of black hair appear next to me. Ash!

"Hi Dawn!"

"Hey Ash- Where's Brock?" I shouted over the dance music.

"I don't know, he went off to go flirt with some girl a while ago. Care to dance?"

"Ummmm... sure!" I said, hiding my pink face with a hand.

Ash, enthusiastic as ever, grabbed my other hand and dragged me out into the mob.

"Whoa!" I laughed as he pulled me forward.

Another bouncy, popular song started, and we started jumping up and down to the beat, even "fist-pumping" with the crowd. Ash made me laugh with his retro dance moves.

"Who does the sprinkler anymore?" I teased.

"I do!" He feigned a hurt look, then laughed.

Then Mr. Mime's owner came on the speaker.

"How did you like that last song?"

The crowd cheered along with Ash and me. Mr. Mime scratched the disc to more applause.

"So we're gonna slow things down now. Grab that lucky lady, guys!"

Ash looked at me and grinned.

"So you think I'm bad at dancing? How about a slow dance? I've got that down, at least."

A billion thoughts flew through my mind.

_Wait- so he wants to slow dance? With _me_? Does he think about me like that? Or is this just as friends? And where has he gotten all this slow dancing practice, anyway?_

"Oh...ok," I murmured shyly.

Ash put his arms around my waist and I rested mine on his shoulders. The song started. As we swayed back and forth, I visibly relaxed- I didn't know I was that tense! Ash was staring into my eyes- I met his steady brown gaze and then dropped my eyes.

_Is it possible he really thinks of me like this- y'know, romantically?_

I had thought it was too much to hope for- Ash is driven, successful, and handsome. Plus, he knows May and Misty way better than me. Why would he fall for me? But it wasn't May or Misty he was dancing with now, was it?

I looked back at Ash, who was still setting his warm gaze upon m.

"You ok Dawn?" he asked softly.

"Oh yeah, just thinking," I said absentmindedly.

_But do I like him back, if that even is the case? ...I think I might. Before tonight there were no sparks, but we've... clicked. I look up to him so much; he's taught me so many amazing things. He's wonderful. And tonight has been so surreal. I've never felt this way around a boy. And the way he's gazing at me now makes my stomach flip. _

"Dawn, do you want to go out and get some air with me?" Ash asked.

I blinked. The song was over and people were milling around the dance floor, waiting for the next song to start.

"Sure." I smiled and he led me out.

* * *

Ash went and got us punch and we stepped outside on to the balcony of the teen club, where many people were standing, basking in the moonlight.

"Are you having fun?" I asked, sipping my punch.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. It's been great dancing with you; for once I'm glad Brock's girl crazy," Ash joked.

"Well thank you," I said in an amused tone. Inside I was thinking, tearing apart that statement and analyzing it.

_Did he really mean that? Awww!_

"It's been fun hanging out with you, too."

"Dawn, you are...amazing," Ash started, looking at me with those eyes of his in that way only he can.

"What is this, compliment Dawn Day or something?" I joked, trying to avoid the implied sentiment in the words.

_This is too much for me to process! How long has he felt this way?_

"Well, you deserve it! You're so kind, and funny, and smart, and really beautiful," he said all in one breath.

I didn't look up but felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"I think... well, Dawn, I think I love you."

"Well, that's good," I said, running my finger around the rim of my cup, "because I think I love you too."

I finally looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

His eyes full of relief and love, he put his hand under my chin and tipped it upwards.

"I've always thought you had beautiful eyes," he murmured.

He stared into my eyes, and then, closing his, leaned towards me.

_Omigosh! Is he going to kiss me? How do I do it? I'm sure he has a lot of experience! What if-_

Wow.

I dropped my punch and wrapped my arms around his strong necks and shoulders, drawing myself closer to him.

As we broke away, smiling at each other, we saw Brock watching from about five feet away, his eyes bugged out and his mouth wide open.

I blushed and giggled, and Ash yelled at him, exasperated but not unkindly, "Brock!"

Seeing Brock wasn't bound to recover anytime soon, I intertwined my fingers with Ash's and dragged him back out to the dance floor. Even though it was a fast song, we once again swayed back and forth, our eyes smiling into the others', oblivious to the thrashing mob surrounding us.

* * *

Still out on the balcony, Brock recovered.

"Hmmm," he muttered. "I always had thought it'd be Misty, but what do I know? I just got turned down by thirty different girls. Even Croagunk wouldn't dance with me!"

Brock shrugged off the insult and set his sights on girl thirty-one, as Ash and Dawn kissed again, right there on the dance floor.

* * *

A/N: So, how do you like my Pearlshipping story? Don't worry, I'll always really be a Pokeshipper, but lately I've been writing everything but! Don't' forget to R &R!

-Sofia


End file.
